Mass Effect: Évolution
Synopsis Alors que les premières incursions de l'espèce humaine au cœur de la Voie lactée plongent l'humanité dans une guerre sans fin, le destin d'un homme bascule. Jack Harper s'aventure en territoire alien, là où personne n'est jamais allé. Ce qu'il découvre le transforme irrémédiablement : il devient l'homme le plus puissant de toute la galaxie, et le cours de l'Histoire risque de s'en trouver bouleversé ! Tomes Mass Effect : Evolution se divise en 4 tomes. Mass Effect Evolution - Tome 1 - Cover.jpg Mass Effect Evolution - Tome 2 - Cover.jpg Mass Effect Evolution - Tome 3 - Cover.jpg Mass Effect Evolution - Tome 4 - Cover.jpg Premier tome " The End of the Universe begins with One Man." " La fin de l'Univers commence avec UN homme." "Quand l'humanité s'aventura dans l'espace en utilisant les relais cosmodésiques, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de demander la permission. ''Depuis lors, sur Shanxi, les colons payent le prix de leur présomption. Alors que les militaires humains battent en retraite, les aliens turiens s'emploient à effacer toute trace des intrus en ignorant que les défenseurs de l'humanité ne portent pas tous l'uniforme..." L'histoire prend place en 2157 lors de la guerre du premier contact, sur Shanxi , colonie humaine. Les forces de l'Alliance recule peu à peu face aux turiens , mais certains ne perdent pas espoir. Jack Harper , Eva Coré et Ben Hislop opèrent indépendamment de l'Alliance. On les découvre préparant une embuscade contre sept turiens. Après un combat aussi meurtrier que rapide, Jack désarme le capitaine turien et le maîtrise, faisant de lui l'unique prisonnier. Ben tente de le tuer pour venger son frère, mort sur Shanxi, mais Jack le raisonne, plaidant que sa "Cause" n'est pas de tuer mais d'obtenir des informations, et qu'ils ont donc besoin du turien vivant. Un Mako M35 de l'Alliance vient à la rencontre du groupe de mercenaires. Jack Harper et son prisonnier sont demandés au QG de l'Alliance. Avant de monter, Jack prend au turien un communicateur et pense pouvoir s'en servir. Le général Williams, le grand père de Ashley Williams, alors en charge de la défense de la colonie, accueille Jack dans son Centre de Commandement et lui fait part de ses doutes. Les mouvements effectués par les turiens ne sont pas tactiques, ils semblent chercher quelque chose... Malheureusement, l'Alliance a ordonné la retraite empêchant ainsi le général de découvrir la vérité. Jack se propose de rester afin de découvrir ce qui se trame, n'étant pas sous la responsabilité de l'Alliance. En discutant avec le prisonnier et grâce au communicateur saisi, Jack découvre la position du campement turien et la véritable identité du prisonnier : il est le général Desolas Artérius. Pendant ce temps, sur ce camp, la lieutenante turienne Abrudas et ses hommes explorent le site de crash d'un vaisseau turien qui transportait des scientifiques. Mais, ceux-ci ne sont plus sur place, ni leur chargement, une relique. Alors que les soldats semblent avoir localisé la position des disparus et de la relique, la lieutenante Abrudas reçoit un message crypté, hachuré, de Desolas, lui demandant de le rejoindre. C'est un subterfuge de la part de Jack Harper afin de diviser le groupe de turiens. La lieutenante Abrudas accompagnée de quelques hommes vont au lieu de rendez-vous. Mais les prenant par surprise , Jack et ses deux amis prennent tout le groupe en otage. Ils se rendent alors sur le camp des turiens et suivent les traces jusqu'à la grotte découverte par les turiens. Les humains maîtrisent le reste de l'équipe turienne. Jack Harper et Ben Hislop entrent seuls dans la grotte où ils découvrent un étrange appareil qui brille d'énergie et semble être en état de marche. Alors qu'ils l'examinent, ils sont attaqués par des êtres encapuchonnés, de stature et de force impressionnantes, et parlant dans une langue inconnue. Jack et Ben parviennent cependant à les éliminer. Ce sont manifestement des turiens modifiés, portant des implants cybernétiques.... Des évolués ? Jack tente vainement de communiquer avec l'extérieur de la grotte, mais l’artefact émet des interférences. Ben s'approche de l'appareil pour tenter de le débrancher, mais, soudain, il se fait violemment attirer vers lui par un puissant déferlement d'énergie. Jack tente de l'arracher à la relique, et se fait également prendre dans le rayonnement. Il se retrouve projeté en arrière et reste au sol, à demi-conscient. Ben git à proximité, apparemment mort. Eva apparaît alors dans la grotte. Intriguée par la lumière sortant de la caverne et inquiète pour ses coéquipiers, elle a baissé sa garde et permis ainsi aux turiens de reprendre la situation en main et de la faire prisonnière. Le général Désolas et ses turiens, armés, pénètrent à leur tour dans la grotte. Deuxiéme tome " Is Humanity's fiercest defender... Even Human anymore ?" "Est-ce le plus féroce défenseur de l'Humanité... Bien qu'il ne soit plus humain ?" En proie à des visions inquiétantes et menaçantes durant son inconscience, Jack Harper émerge enfin de son coma. Il se trouve attaché sur un fauteuil au milieu de scientifiques turiens. Eva, accompagnée d'un turien qui s'avère être Saren, apparaît et lui explique qu'ils sont retenus prisonniers par les turiens à bord de leur vaisseau, et que lui, Jack, est resté dans le coma pendant des semaines. Ben Hislop est mort et a été probablement abandonné dans la grotte. Saren, qui précise être le frère du général Desolas Artérius, leur annonce qu'on les ramène "chez eux", parmi les humains, sur la station Arcturus, car la Guerre du Premier Contact est terminée. Sur la station, le général Williams accueille fraîchement le général Désolas, qui se présente escorté de plusieurs êtres encapuchonnés. Le turien se moque des humains, poussant le général Williams à lui rappeler que ces humains ont justement repris Shanxi et que c'est le Conseil de la Citadelle qui a ordonné l'arrêt des hostilités. Eva, excédée par les remarques de Desolas, se jette sur le turien et le projette au sol. Saren intervient aussitôt pour dégager son frère, à qui il fait remarquer que ses nouveaux gardes du corps encapuchonnés n'ont pas bouger. Desolas se met alors à leur parler dans cette langue étrange,... et il se rend compte que Harper semble comprendre ce qu'il dit. Il tente alors d'annuler l'échange de prisonniers, mais est rembarré par le général Williams et quitte la station sans eux. A l'infirmerie de la station Arcturus, Williams remarque que Jack Harper semble en pleine forme, bien qu'il ait été affecté par l’artefact. Le général Williams, qui n'accepte ni le cessez-le-feu imposé par le Conseil de la Citadelle, ni la nouvelle politique de l'Alliance, lui annonce sa démission de l'armée. Jack, quant à lui, veut poursuivre ses recherches. Il révèle qu'il comprend la langue des mutants encapuchonné, et qu'il existe une connexion entre eux et la relique. A bord de sa navette personnelle offerte par le général Williams, Eva et Jack quittent la station. Jack, encore très faible, avoue à Eva qu'il a eu des visions de destruction, et qu'il est lié, lui-aussi, au monolithe, de la même façon que les turiens transformés. Il le sent... L'appareil l'a "appelé" et il sait intuitivement où il se trouve... Sur Illium ! Près des Systèmes Terminus, sur la colonie asari Illium, Jack se rend compte qu'il semble avoir acquis de nouvelles capacités mentales : il parle instinctivement couramment l'asari sans l'avoir jamais appris. D'autre part, il repère sans hésitation l'emplacement de l’artefact. Mais Saren l'y attend avec quelques uns de ces êtres modifiés encapuchonnés. Lors du combat qui s'ensuit, Jack est dominé par un des colosses. En se portant à son secours, Eva rabat la capuche de l'agresseur, et... Il s'agit de leur coéquipier Ben ! Troisième tome "Springing the Trap... by getting caught !" "Déclencher le piège... Pour se faire capturer !" Jack se remémore sa rencontre avec Ben Hislop. Ce dernier était vite devenu son bras droit et l'indispensable coéquipier d'Eva. Un humain enthousiaste, engagé, devenu ... un monstre ! Obéissant à Saren, "Ben" qui semble avoir oublié son passé, relâche Jack et poursuit une Eva bouleversée. Lorsqu'il la capture après l'avoir fait chuter, "Ben" la reconnait enfin et la ramène vivante à Saren. Emmenés à bord du vaisseau turien, Jack Harper et Eva sont mis en observation par Desolas qui veut comprendre pourquoi Jack n'a pas subi la même transformation physique que Ben ou les premiers scientifiques turiens. Eva l'accusant d'avoir pratiqué d'infâmes expériences, le général incite "Ben" à parler tant qu'il le peut encore... Ben confirme que seule la relique appelée le Monolithe Arca, est responsable de sa transformation. Le contact avec l'appareil l'avait laissé pour mort, mais il s'est relevé, transformé, lorsque les turiens ont voulu déplacer l’artefact. Il doit rester près de lui. Desolas pense que les mutants sont "au service" de l’artefact. Le vaisseau turien fait route vers Palaven. Le général met en scène son arrivée dans la capitale turienne, présentant à la population ses nouveaux gardes du corps comme étant les puissants "Prêtres Valluviens" de leurs légendes. Il revêt alors la tenue de l'ancien ordre et annonce qu'il va ré-ouvrir le Temple de Palaven, pour "trouver un avenir grandiose pour le peuple turien". Saren, sceptique, reproche aux "Prêtres" de ne servir que le monolithe Arca et non les turiens. Mais Desolas se croit leur protecteur et est persuadé qu'il trouvera un moyen de les contrôler. Pendant le transport du Monolithe Arca vers le temple, Ben déclare à ses anciens équipiers que celui-ci leur commande "de suivre, de le protéger et d'être prêts...", qu'il le ressent, comme Jack. La relique est placée dans la rotonde de l'ancien Temple de Palaven, pour y être vénérée et étudiée. Desolas comprend qu'il s'agit d'un accélérateur d'évolution, mais les turiens "évolués" lui interdisent toute analyse approfondie et ne lui expliquent rien. Il a besoin de Harper pour cela. Cependant, Jack refuse de coopérer et met en garde Desolas contre la dangerosité de cet artefact. En vain. Alors qu'il est enfermé depuis plusieurs jours dans une cellule d'observation, une cavité vitrée dont les parois rocheuses sont couvertes d'inscriptions étranges, Jack comprend enfin la vérité sur le monolithe. Il tente d'avertir Desolas, mais ce dernier ne l'écoute plus, tout à son nouvel objectif. Puisque les soi-disant "Prêtres" feront tout pour protéger leur relique et pour lui amener de nouveaux adorateurs, lui, Desolas, sera leur pourvoyeur. En échange, il se créera ainsi une légion de turiens surpuissants qui sera à ses ordres. Du moins, le croit-il... Et Jack, très inquiet de ce projet, est emmené dans la rotonde, pour assister au commencement du "destin turien"... Quatrième tome "Who will mourn... the death of mankind ?" "Qui pleurera... la Mort de l'Humanité ?" Ce que Jack voit dans le Temple, ce sont des turiens livrés volontairement au pouvoir du Monolithe Arca, qui se transforment dans la douleur en êtres pourvus d'implants cybernétiques. Des métaturiens. Saren est préoccupé. Les métaturiens sont forts, certes, mais stupides. Ils n'obéissent pas à son frère. Ce dernier reconnait qu'il n'est pas parvenu à les contrôler, mais qu'il va utiliser leur volonté de protéger la relique et de créer davantage de leurs semblables en faisant transporter le Monolithe Arca directement au cœur de ses propres batailles, comme un talisman. Ainsi, il pourra renverser les dirigeants turiens actuels, abattre ses rivaux et prendre le pouvoir. Des "Prêtres" se sont mis à déblayer une partie effondrée du Temple. Saren en avise Desolas qui y reste indifférent. Pendant ce temps, Jack est conduit en cellule au niveau inférieur du Temple. Eva intervient et parvient à le libérer. A la recherche de Ben, ils trouvent les faux prêtres en train de dégager un passage. Alors qu'ils s'interrogent sur ce qui les motive, Saren les surprend. Jack tente de convaincre Saren que les turiens sont manipulés par les "Prêtres". Le Monolithe voulait rejoindre l'ancien Temple de Palaven. Tout est expliqué sur les murs du Temple, dans ces inscriptions étranges que Jack a réussi à traduire. Saren est dubitatif,... jusqu'à ce que les métaturiens qui déblayaient pénètrent dans une nouvelle salle, où se trouve... un autre Monolithe Arca, encore plus imposant que le premier. Jack raconte : ce dernier monolithe avait été découvert, il y a bien longtemps, par les turiens de l'époque. Il avait également créé des turiens surpuissants, les premiers "Prêtres Valluviens" de leurs légendes. Quand certains turiens se sont rendus compte que les "Prêtres" étaient nocifs pour leur espèce, ils ont construit le Temple pour ces prêtres considérés comme des Héros et leur Monolithe Arca... et, finalement, se sont emmurés avec eux afin de protéger leur race. Lorsque les scientifiques actuels avaient été transformés par ce monolithe qu'ils venaient de découvrir, ils ont ressenti la présence de l'autre artefact dans le temple et ont fait en sorte de le rejoindre. Dès que les "prêtres" seront assez nombreux, ils porteront les 2 reliques sur les places de la cité, où elles transformeront délibérément l'ensemble de la population. Mais, pourquoi faire cela ? Ben apporte un début de réponse. Les monolithes veulent que les turiens deviennent des êtres puissants, mais stupides afin d'être dociles et soumis à leurs ordres. Et, désormais, ils connaissent l'existence de la civilisation humaine... D'autre part, les reliques veulent que leurs adeptes agissent dès maintenant... Tandis que Saren déclenche l'alerte auprès du commandement suprême de Palaven, Desolas se fait déborder par ses nouvelles troupes de métaturiens qui émergent tous de leur apathie et tentent de sortir du Temple, en s'en prenant d'ailleurs violemment au général Desolas qui tente de s'interposer. Les gardes menés par Saren, ainsi que Jack Harper, font feu sur les rebelles. Eva, quant à elle, reste près de Ben et l'encourage à résister aux ordres des monolithes. Elle cherche à l'éloigner de l’artefact et à le faire soigner. Jack l'en dissuade. C'est inutile et sans espoir. L'influence de ces reliques est trop grande ! Alors Eva décide de détruire un de ces monolithes. Alors qu'elle fait feu sur l’artefact, Ben s'insurge instinctivement et se jette sur elle, la projetant très violemment contre un mur. Elle est très grièvement blessée à la tête. Retrouvant ses esprits, malheureux, Ben constate qu'il n'a pas pu éviter d'obéir aux ordres des monolithes. En entendant Desolas qui dit être bien décidé à poursuivre l'expérience et minimise la "rebellion" des métaturiens, Ben se précipite sur lui et l’entraîne au contact direct de la relique présente au centre de la salle. Saren se précipite et arrache son frère du champ d'énergie, comme Jack avait tenté de le faire pour Ben dans la grotte sur Shanxi. Ben et Désolas sont affalés au sol. Saren est sonné. Jack explique à Saren que les monolithes ne sont pas des accélérateurs d'évolution, mais, au contraire, de régression. Ce sont des pièges mis en place par leurs créateurs, d'une race inconnue mais manifestement très évoluée, qui sont ainsi alertés de la présence de nouvelles espèces techniquement avancées. Leur but est de transformer les individus en êtres qui pourront facilement être contrôlés. Il quitte le temple, portant une Eva mourante. Saren envoie un message d'adieu holographique à son frère, puis il fait sauter le Temple. Revenu sur la station Arcturus, Jack Harper enregistre un texte : son "Manifeste". Il invite ses futurs auditeurs à rejoindre sa "Cause", pour protéger l'humanité de cette menace extraterrestre indéterminée, en la faisant évoluer grâce à la maitrise de nouvelles technologies. C'est le début de l'existence de Cerbérus. Voir aussi *Mass Effect : Conviction'' *''Mass Effect : Homeworlds'' *''Mass Effect : Incursion'' *''Mass Effect : Inquisition'' *''Mass Effect : Invasion'' *''Mass Effect : Rédemption'' *''Mass Effect : Foundation'' *''Mass Effect : Évolution'' en:Mass Effect: Evolution de:Mass Effect: Evolution es:Mass Effect: Evolución ru:Mass Effect: Эволюция pl:Mass Effect: Evolution it:Mass Effect: Evolution uk:Mass Effect: Еволюція Catégorie:Comics Catégorie:Mass Effect: Évolution